As it Seems
by winterthet-rex
Summary: Winter is not like your average girl shes the start of a revolution and once she starts something she intends to finish it.


Chapter 1: Forks and Knives

I'm me but I'm not. I hear voices but I'm deaf. I see colors and beauty but I am blind. I have scars but I've never been hurt. I taste blood but I'm not dead, at least not yet. I wrote this poem in sixth grade I had the high hopes I would win the poetry contest. I did not win I lost to a very childish poem: I have a friend named jack he's my age jack moved away the end. That was not a poem! that was a childish sentence about a stupid person it wasn't deep it had no meaning! But yet it won. . . how? I will have to force the writer to tell me now won't I? I follow his every movement I know where he his all the time and I've noticed that it is much more than just trying to figure out how he won I wanted more I wanted him. I approached him in the hallway at school and started a friendly conversation with him it was perfect until a silly little pest interfered with our love. A silly girl by the name of Autumn. I could tell my dear Kyle was slipping away from my grasp. I was determined to get him back even if it meant murder. I watched as Kyle left me for Autumn, soon enough I was alone. I decided if I was alone why not get into a bit of trouble. I sparked up trouble with the best of the best first, Kyle's dad, He was the leader of this broken country and its time for what I would like to call a rebellion. I started with the government and went down the list until I got to Kyle's name, all the other things before Kyle's name had already been brought down. I made sure no where was safe anymore. My name is Winter Skyles and I am the leader of the most feared group of people in all the districts. I started the rebellion and I intend to make the world a better place. I'm like a shadow I can follow you and you'll never notice until your dead. I don't kill people for fun I only kill bad people. I save the ones being harmed. Some people even say I look like a shadow with my black hair and my pale face. I have formed a rather odd assortment of teammates: first we have Ginger she's a psychopath, next we have Luke he's quiet, last but not least we have Cael he's a technological genius. We all have a different area of combat in which we excel. The government has given up on catching us because its impossible. Now that I have brought the government down its time to go get my dear Kyle back. I walked to where he once lived and realized he did not live there anymore. I managed to go and knock on the door to see if anyone lived there, I had no such luck. I went and asked the next door neighbors. I found out where he lived, good for me. Time to pay Kyle a visit. I now stood in front of Kyle's house, I waited until Kyle and his dear Autumn came out of the house. Kyle stood mouth ajar he started to speak but was hushed by a terribly frightened Autumn. "What are you doing here." Autumn said shakily. I looked at her as if I was a predator and she was my prey, I took a step closer and she leapt behind Kyle. I looked directly into Kyle's dark blue eyes. "Winter why are you here?" Kyle said sternly. "I came to warn you." I stated. Kyle turned around as if about to head back inside. Then I sang a dark tune: "Violet violet rose and violets all are dead in some life." After I finished the verse ginger appeared. "Why hello." Ginger said in a low voice. "Who in the hell are you!" Kyle said without looking away from the girl. "How rude am I, hello my names Ginger." She said. Kyle looked behind himself at Autumn. Before Kyle knew it Ginger had sliced his precious Autumn's stomach open. Autumn fell to her knees. Ginger stood next to me."How is that for making him suffer?" Ginger asked. "Perfect." I said in an eerie voice. Kyle looked back at me. "How could you!" Kyle cried. Kyle was crying over his girlfriends dead body. ginger spoke with a hint of playfulness, "I was just doing as I was told no need to start crying." Kyle picked up his girlfriend and took her inside. Kyle came out a few hours later. He had the keys to his car and his jacket. Kyle got into his car and was nearly scared to death by Luke, he was sitting in the back seat waiting for Kyle. Kyle looked at Luke and got out of the car. "What do you people want from me!"Kyle screamed. I looked at Kyle sternly. "You left me for a pest." I hissed. Kyle looked at me. "Your mad at me for leaving you!" Kyle yelled. Kyle turned around and grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of his car. "Stay the fuck away from me, all of you!" Kyle yelled out of the window of his car. Luke sat on the ground stunned. "What just happened?" Luke questioned. I looked down at the teen. "Kyle just gave us a motive." I said smiling. "For what?" Luke asked. I started to laugh. "Catching him." I giggled almost as soon as I said it. "were going to show him how bad the country is, and what happens when someone hurts you." Luke looked pleased with what I had said. Just then Cael arrives late as usual. "What did I miss?" he said. i grabbed a stick off of Kyle's lawn and hit him over the head with it. "Your such a slacker why couldn't you have come earlier! Kyle hurt Luke and you could've prevented it!" I screamed. Cael rushed over to Luke. "are you alright!?"Cael asked. Cael scooped Luke up in his arms and set him on the back of his motorcycle. "I'm fine i just have a few cuts and bruises." Cael wasn't listening any more he put a helmet on Luke's head and then drove off. "Whats up with him?" Ginger asked. I looked down at Ginger. "Luke is like family to him." I said. Ginger said nothing. "It's time to go back home." Ginger was gone mere seconds after I said that I was left to walk home by myself. A familiar car pulled up next to me. "What do you want Ryne?" I asked. "I'm sorry winter I didn't mean to hurt you, why cant you just forgive me?" Ryne asked "Not now maybe later but right now just isn't the time." I said. "Can I at least give you a ride home?" Ryne asked. "Sure." I whispered. I hopped into his car and he drove me home not a word was said while we were heading to my house.


End file.
